Beyond Amazing
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Elsa is the new girl in McKinley, Santana is clearly the veteran in Lima. When they cross paths, they find some interesting things about one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay.. New day, new school." Elsa softly spoke, hesitant on opening the door to the school. With every centimeter she reaches, the quicker she pulls her hand back. "_C'mon Elsa.._" she continued in her head. For the most part Elsa was rather gated off from the rest of the world, and hated any form of a social convention.

"Hey Frosted Flake, I need to get to Cheerio's practice and you're sorta in the way." A harsh voice was heard from behind Elsa, this voice had sass in it yet it was more or less held back from how it really could have sounded.

Elsa slowly turned to see Santana, in full Cheerio's outfit, and a jacket to keep herself warm. "I.. Uh.. S-Sorry." she pushed the door open and held it for Santana, nervously biting her lip.

Santana eyeballed the nervous Elsa "You're new here, I can tell." she spoke as she walked into the school, gently taking Elsa's hand. "Come on, I will give you the tutorial of McKinley before I get to practice." Santana took Elsa as she walked.

Elsa accepted, not by her own free will or anything, but it's probably a good idea to know the goods and bads of McKinley. This way she'll know not to go near anything that may affect her in a negative manner.

"On second thought, to summarize this hellhole; stay away from the jocks, they are a bunch of assholes." Santana recommended as she stopped at the principal's office. "Talk to Figgy Marley over here if you need a schedule, and this is where I take my leave because I don't like being people's map." she continued on. As she was about to say something insulting, something stopped her, strangely enough she couldn't come up with a quick and witty insult. Santana kept lightly bobbing her head, losing her train of thought. "Uh.. Bye." she quickly walked away.

Elsa reached out towards Santana "My name is Elsa, oh.. She's gone." she frowned as she turned towards the door to meet Principal Figgins.

* * *

The Unholy Trinity finished their practice early, which was a big perk for the three as they were Coach Sue's handpicked hench-women to take out the Glee club. Quinn was doing her makeup with Brittany, and Santana was leaning against one of the stalls looking at Brittany while biting down on the inside of her lip.

"_Why does Artie get Britt..? He can't treat her like I can, not that she'll know.._" Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, frustrated about her feelings.

Quinn noticed and took this as an opportunity to pick at Santana's brain for a bit. "So Santana, there is a new girl that enrolled here.. I think her name was.. Ellen?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Elsa, that's what she mentioned her name was. What about her?" asked Santana.

"Well, as you know, with every new girl, is a potential new Cheerio, and since I am head captain, and Brittany is going to be busy getting ready for her date." Quinn turning to Santana with a smile creasing her face "I want you to befriend this girl, and see what you can get out of her, if we can't get a Cheerio out of her, then we should figure out how to get a rise from her." he bright smile turned evil smirk.

Santana raised a brow for a few seconds, then gave a smirk as she nodded "Yeah, I will see what I can do." she started to walk towards the door to the bathroom "Hey Q, what about Glee?" Santana looked back towards Quinn.

But confidently Quinn retorted with "Don't worry about it, Santana."

What else could Santana do at that rate? She had a little mission to do and it was her duty to get things done, so she shrugged it off and went about her business.

* * *

Elsa making her way through the halls nervously, trying to find math class but having little luck with the small map she was given. She growled a bit under her breath while walking, but to her surprise she noticed singing coming from a room. Elsa walked to where the signing was heard from, watching this group of kids singing. To Elsa, it looked fun; in fact, it looked like it would be a blast to join.

"Okay you are definitely new and you look gorgeous." a rather feminine voice was heard from behind Elsa, which made her question why people like alerting her from behind.

Elsa quickly turned to see Kurt with a smile on his face. "H-Hi.." she said in a shaky tone of voice. "My.. Elsa, its Elsa.. My name, that is."

"I'm Kurt, so you wanna join the glee club?" he asked while leaning against one side of the door, looking through the window of the door.

The thought of being in glee club nearly excited Elsa, in fact singing in general was something Elsa had always wanted to do. "I would love to but," she looked down at the floor "I don't have a good voice."

Kurt focused his attention on Elsa "Well I haven't heard it so I can't say you're wrong." he slid to the floor, resting his arms on his knees. "But it wouldn't hurt to audition, at least once." he continued. "Plus a kind face would be perfect right now; they're in need of a new member since I switched schools."

Elsa shocked from what she heard "Why did you switch? Also why are you here if you switched?"

"I had today off and I wanted to surprise them, and up to my knowledge the bully whom I won't name isn't here so I took the opportunity when it was presented." Kurt explained.

"_B-Bully.. I am assuming that bully was a jock.._" Elsa sat beside Kurt, giving him a bit of a smile. "I dealt with bullies myself, where I used to live people threw rocks at me, harass my sister, and call me a monster." she placed a hand on Kurt's while keeping her smile. "She and I moved to Ohio leaving all of those people behind, she goes to an all-female school, and well you know where I go." Elsa chuckled softly.

And damn, Kurt felt for this young woman, being called things like "Freak" or "Monster" had to hurt, and it had to of hurt bad.. Kurt was speechless for the most part. "_Who would dare do such a thing to her.. I am gonna try to make sure she gets the friends she may never have had.."_ Kurt placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "Well Elsa, welcome to McKinley, I will make sure you are able to get some friends before I leave. 'Kay?"

Elsa smiled shyly and nodded once.

* * *

After hearing Hummel's story about the new girl, Santana instantly had to find her and talk to her, it was just gut instinct that she could be Elsa's best friend. Now the last anyone heard, Elsa had gym class which meant that chances are Santana would indeed run into her in the ladies locker room. Whether it be on the way from changing into gym clothes, or putting back on the clothes that were worn prior to changing.

Elsa was rightfully self-conscious about exposing her body around the other students, but she didn't want to stay sweaty and smelly after the activities she and the rest of the class had done. So she waited for a little bit for them to leave, once the locker room was empty she walked to a shower, placed her basket on the holder, then set her towel on the door of her shower stall. A hiss as the shower came on, the warm water hitting Elsa's rather pale skin. It was a relaxing feeling after the eventful day she had, and that's when she softly began to sing.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined.._" Elsa feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders as those musical notes belted from her pipes. "_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned.._"

What Elsa didn't know is that Santana was in the other stall, not showering but listening in on Elsa's voice, feeling amazed that such a mature sounding singing voice came from such a young woman. _"I could have sworn Lady Face said that Elsa couldn't sing.. Well, you can't keep from my Mexican Third Eye."_ Santana continued to listen as Elsa sang more, but during the song Santana blew her cover by humming along to it.

"Is someone there?" Elsa blushed deeply, as she stopped the shower. "L-Look, if you are a peeping Tom, please leave me alone before I scream for Coach Beiste.." she gulped nervously.

Santana softly chuckled then climbed on the handrail that was in the shower to peek down at Elsa "Calm down it's just me." she said which caused Elsa to blush a lot more and cover herself with her towel. "You have an amazing voice Elsa, why did you tell Porcelain that you couldn't sing?"

"I-I.. I am nude lady, couldn't you have waited 'til I was.. I dunno dressed?" Elsa barked at Santana. Although at the time Elsa won't admit it, but she was more embarrassed by Santana listening to her sing than seeing her naked.

Santana respectfully gave Elsa a bit of time to finish showering and to get dressed in her normal clothes; after she was done she sat down on the bench in front of her locker. "So.." Santana spoke out while leaning against a locker. "Why did you lie to Kurt?" she asked.

"I don't know." Elsa shook her head, sighed, and looked down at the floor. "I am new here, I don't know if it was okay to up and say "Oh I am so good at singing.".. I guess, I didn't want to potentially ruin anything that you guys may have in that choir room." she tried to explain, unsure if those were the right words to say to someone like Santana.

A couple snickers followed by a look of derision from Santana "Are you kidding me, Frosty? We could use a lot more than what we have right now, and your voice, your voice is something I can't even touch base on. That's how amazing it is." She continued to compliment Elsa, with confidence in her voice.

Elsa bit her lower lip as she smiled, struggling to contain any form of gushing towards Santana. "T-Thank you, that really means a lot."

"Tomorrow, come to the auditorium with a song to sing. I got you and audition to join the glee club a bit before I walked in here." Santana demanded but in a polite manner rather than her typical angered expression. "Please, I would love to see what you can do when you go all out."

She was a bit reluctant at first, but hearing that Santana personally would want to hear her sing instantly changed her mind from a maybe to a yes. "Okay, I expect to see you in the audience then?" Elsa stood up and smirked at Santana. Santana nodded then held her pinky out; Elsa locked her pinky with Santana's then walked away.

* * *

"So, young lady what made you want to audition for New Directions?" Will asked as he sat at the judge table in the audience.

Elsa was a tad nervous; she was going to perform in front of a group for the first time. "A couple people said that a kind face is what that club needed, and that I would love it there." she chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

Will gave a slight smile "I can't argue with that, I guess." he chuckled as well. "What song are you going to perform?"

"A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." Elsa walked over to the piano, sitting down on the seat that was placed by it. "But uhm, it's gonna sound a bit different in tune. Is that okay?" she looked back at Will.

"As long as you are able to make it sound good, it can be in any tune you want it to be." he nodded.

Elsa looked at the keyboard, taking a deep breath before she started to play a tune similar to the original version of the song. _"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home-bound."_ she began to sing.

Soft murmurs were heard throughout the performance, mostly positive murmurs. Almost everyone had something good to say about Elsa's voice, and Santana was even more speechless than when she first heard Elsa sing. But not everyone was so thrilled with Elsa's voice, and that someone who wasn't, just had to criticize it.

"While the rest of the club members were entertained, I felt that there were more flaws in your performance." Rachel spoke out as she walked towards the stage. "First of all, the piano playing wasn't up to par with the original artists or any cover artists that had one piano lesson. Secondly, your voice did not match the emotional depth that Vanessa's had; quite frankly I would have picked a different song. And last but not least-" Rachel was going to continue but..

"You're jealous that I may be a better singer than you are, and because of that you feel the need to insult what I did. Because if you didn't, the pressure of the fact that I have a chance in outperforming you would eat you alive." Elsa stood up and walked to Rachel, strangely enough having the courage to confront Rachel. "Now I like singing Rachel, and I had fun letting out all of what I did behind that piano." she pointed towards the piano. "I could be more than an asset to the glee club, and you want to try to ruin that group's chance at winning, all because you're threatened?"

Rachel stammering, looking for an excuse for Elsa not to join the glee club, but was not able to come up with one. "In spite of that.. You are good, and with the right people, you could be better than this." Rachel looked away from Elsa for a few moments, feeling defeated for certain, she looked back at Elsa with a smile on her face. "Please, join the glee club." she asked.

Elsa scoffed "You want me to do you a solid after you just insulted me?" she glared at Rachel for a little bit then noticed Santana in the background, smiling over at her. Elsa slightly smiling back at Santana then nodded "Okay, I will join, but not for you. For Santana." Elsa gave Santana a thumbs up.

The entire glee club cheering about obtaining a new member, even though they almost blew their chance because of Rachel. Santana walked backstage where Elsa was drinking water, and gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

"Thank you, now I actually have a bit of something to look forward to when I go into that choir room." Santana expressed before walking away.

Elsa smiled and softly chuckled at Santana's comments, but then started to think about all the things that could happen within that glee club and how much better life is already and it's her second day at this school.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. 'Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months into this school, Elsa was enjoying herself, she liked the friends she has made at McKinley. Slowly becoming a big deal in the glee club, which was better than the life she had lived prior to moving to Lima, things could not be any better for the frosted haired beauty. But she was curious which member of New Directions she'd consider being best friends with.

"_There was Rachel Berry whom has an amazing voice on her own, and has a semi sweet aura about her. There's Finn Hudson, the quarterback, who can't dance well but has the purest heart of all of the members, and he works the hardest just to be somewhat good. Then there is Quinn Fabray, mysterious, but beautiful, sorta like me, only without the evil vibe, or the beauty. And then.. Santana Lopez.. Something about her just draws me over to where she's sitting in the choir room, I think she knows that I have an interest in her.. And the fact she isn't acting on the chance to be my best friend is what makes me want to be around her more."_ Elsa releasing a sigh as she slumps on the couch, looking at the pictures from the yearbook that were taken a week prior. "Wow, I just.. I can't believe how much better things are for me.." she smiled a bit then looked over at the front door. "I wonder how Anna is doing at her new school."

Speaking of Anna, in comes the younger sister of Elsa, shutting and locking the door behind her, she slid down the door and started to fan herself a bit. Not realizing that Elsa was sitting on the couch watching her, the second she notices, she quickly gets up and gulps. "S-Sis, I didn't see you there." her face lit up as she pressed her index fingers together.

A cheesy grin was seen on Elsa's face, wanting to poke fun at Anna's blush, but decided to ride this out. "How was school?" the older sister asked.

"Well.." Anna took a deep breath then sighed once "Amazing.. I think maybe I have found someone I like, more than a friend." she confessed while walking to the couch, sitting besides her big sister. "I won't say I'm in love, but I am almost certain I like this person a lot."

Elsa bit her lower lip, doing her damnedest to hold back a giggle "S-So.. Who is the lucky person?" she asked while moving her body to lay her upper body on Anna's lap "Also rub my back, I think I strained it during glee." she demanded as she yawned.

Anna rolled her eyes and started to rub Elsa's back. "Well.. You may not approve of this kind of closeness but.." she gulped a bit, continuing to rub her sister's back. "Her name is Marley Rose, a brunette.. She's my age.."

"She's a she?" Elsa questioned, but shrugged it off. "She better not hurt you, hell hath no fury than my wrath.. And by my wrath I mean I will go find Rachel and make her deal with Marley." she chuckled some then arched her back a bit as Anna found a sweet spot on Elsa's back. "Oh yeah.. That's the spot." she spoke before closing her eyes.

"Are you fall-"

_Snore.._

Anna gasped a bit "Elsa, get off of me!" she demanded while flailing her arms dramatically.

* * *

Santana was sitting around being Britt-Britt and Artie's third wheel for the 3rd time in under a week, it was annoying her to no end that Artie has a woman like Brittany to love, and that Brittany would not budge away from Artie to be with Santana. It was killing her mentally, mostly because it wasn't fair to Santana in the slightest, she did the ground work, even told Artie that she slept with Brittany, and yet he still is with her. What could she possibly do to get her way?

"Hey babe, what assignment did Mr. Schue give us again?" Brittany asked while taking a bite of her food.

Artie looked over at Brittany then towards the ceiling for a few seconds. "I think it's original songs for this competition.. I could be wrong." he answered as he went back to his food. "Did you want me to come over tomorrow night and help you write a song for Regionals?" Artie asked as one hand slid over Brittany's.

Brittany nodded once. "That'd be sweet of you. I think I got a good name for my song, it's called _'My Cup'_ and so far I think it's cute." she expressed before taking a sip of her soda.

Santana, resting her head on her palm, not even paying much attention who was really talking, she just went ahead and opened her mouth. "Is it gonna be you saying My Cup til someone wants to rip their ears off?" she mumbled somewhat clearly, she wasn't even looking towards them when she said this either.

"Wow.." Brittany spoke out while crossing her arms. "What's your deal San.. You've been acting out a lot more than usual, did Lord Tubbington eat your birth control pills again?" she asked.

"My deal is, wait what?" Santana gave Brittany a weirded out look. "Okay.. My deal is, some how you and Artie are still together even after you cheated on him, with me. Speaking of with me, you know who is not with me? My date that you promised would be here!" Santana slammed her hands on the table, glaring at both Artie and Brittany. "What makes this worse, is that you two have been making me be the third wheel to your dates and I can't stand it, I will be brutally honest." she adverted her attention towards Artie "I think you are a four eyed freak, who doesn't realize how good you have it emotionally, that woman you're with should be mine and only mine, but no she is with you. It's worse because she is too ignorant to allow you to be a pity case. So legitimately, she likes you and it disgusts me."

Brittany stood up "I'm not ignorant.." she started to sniffle, tears fell from her face.

Santana's eyes widened a bit while quietly mouthing _'Oh shit..'_ she stood up and tried reaching towards Brittany's hand but she quickly moved away from the table. "Britt I am so, so sorry I didn't-"

The blonde shook her head, sniffling even more "You're just mean.. Out of everyone who did call me that.. You were the last one who I'd expect to do that.."

"B-Britt"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore." Brittany was done with Santana as it seems, she just shook her head despite Santana's pleas. "Leave, please." she requested.

Santana looked down and nodded once "Fine.." she said as she walked away from the table, leaving the restaurant.

Thank god Santana had Elsa's cell, and that Elsa was willing to pick up Santana, otherwise she would've had to walk all the way home from Breadstix, and at this time of night it would have sucked, like majorly sucked. Elsa pulled up into the parking lot, yawning softly from her being tired, she then sent a text to Santana, letting her know what car was Elsa's. Santana found the car and got in, looking like a hopeless mess for reasons unknown to Elsa. They got out of the parking lot, and started to make their way to Santana's house.

Elsa briefly looked at Santana every few minutes, feeling worried for the woman sitting in her car. "You okay?" she asked as they stopped at a red light.

_Sniffle.._ "N-No.. I am a piece of shit person, Elsa." Santana brushed some tears away, running one hand through her hair. "I made someone I love more than anything, hate me." she expressed softly.

"_I have a gut feeling I know who this is.."_ Elsa furrowing her eyebrows then focused her attention to the road. "Let's get some ice cream, it'll help cheer you up a bit." she suggested while taking a detour away from the route to Santana's house to make their way to an IHOP.

Santana wasn't going to argue, she was just done with this day and wanted it to end. "Could we get a sundae?" she looked over at Elsa, giving nervous eyes towards the other woman.

Elsa nodded "My treat." she smiled a bit as they took a turn at the light to enter a parking lot at this shopping mall. "I go here with my sister whenever she feels upset, it always cheers her up." she explained as they parked in a spot close to the restaurant. _"My god.. She looks so sad.."_

They walked inside, got their seats, and were just awaiting for the desert to be made and served. Once it got served, Elsa grabbed a spoon, turning the sundae plate to where one side is towards her way. Santana didn't want to budge much, the only person she ever shared a sundae with other than her mom, was Brittany, and at this time she wasn't so much looking for anything super friendly. Elsa took a bite of the sundae as she lightly nudged her foot against Santana's leg playfully. Santana gave Elsa a dirty look, and Elsa returned the same look but giving off a playful vibe while doing so.

Santana snickered "R-Really?" she asked as she grabbed a spoon. "Fine Frosty, I'll bite.. Why did you actually come to pick me up? Outside of my asking you to." she continued to ask.

"Well, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you the truth." Elsa took another bite of the sundae. "I thought about the time you were watching me shower, and how you said I had this amazing talent. It raised the question of "If I am so amazing, why don't I have much friends I can actually call friends?" you know? So I figured, since I treated us to a sundae, that would mean you're inclined to put a label on what we have. Are you and I friends?" Elsa explained then asked.

Santana gave Elsa a look of derision "I thought we were the second I peeped at you in the shower." she expressed with a giggle.

"Well then.." Elsa giving out a playful gasp. "So friend, do you have a song for glee yet?"

Santana covered her face "Shit.. I so forgot.. Yeah I got nothing." she answered with regret. "Well.. Do you have a song?"

"Yes.." Elsa softly answered, smirking ever so slightly.

* * *

"Okay, okay Elsa, ease up on my hand." Santana softly chuckled. "So what was so important you had me cut Cheerio's practice?" she asked.

Elsa sat over at the piano, feeling a bit happy. "I finished the song completely, and I want you to be the first person to hear it." she announced as she pat the spot next to her. "Sit." she demanded with a smile.

"Fine." Santana nodded slowly, sitting next to Elsa, awaiting the song she was going to play.

A soft piano melody being made from Elsa's fingers, the tune was well played to say the least. Then she started to sing _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.."_ she nervously gulped, but continued on to sing. _"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like.. I'm a queen."_ Santana listening closely to every lyric Elsa sang, the soothing sounds that came out of the white haired beauty was pure.. Amazing.. Just.. It was that one thing Santana actually wanted to hear all day. Elsa belting out the last long note in the song, before capitalizing with _"The cold never bothered me anyway.."_ Santana just gazing at Elsa, almost as if there were two different Elsa's, the shy one and the musical one, who isn't afraid of being her.

"Elsa.. Please, do me a favor.." Santana calmly requested as she took Elsa's hand.

Elsa looked at Santana with a slight smile "What?"

"Fight to get a solo, please, you just need to do so." Santana grabbed Elsa's other hand, pleading eyes shooting towards the frosted haired woman. "I know you just want to sing, but you need to do this song.. Everyone will love it."

Even though Elsa wasn't one for having the spotlight on her, she didn't mind the idea of being the person to help bring a trophy back to the school. But she didn't want to just do Santana this solid without getting something in return. "Okay, I will do it.. On one condition." she bit her lower lip. "If I don't get a solo, you and I team up to get a duet and we perform that song together."

"Deal." Santana nodded happily.

* * *

Sadly, no matter how much Elsa and Santana begged, Mr. Schue was not going to budge, Rachel was going to sing the lead, but he did not have anything going on for the duet, and decided to pit Elsa and Santana against Sam and Quinn in a sing off, to see who gets to be the duet act for Regionals. At least this way they had a chance, although Santana wouldn't dare to say the same for Sam and Quinn. The blonde couple performed "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, which all in all was a soft song, and it collected the choir room into the song pretty well. Well everyone except for Elsa and Santana, they didn't look as impressed as everyone else, especially since they had a plan of their own.

The band started playing the beginning to "Clumsy" by Fergie, Santana and Elsa dressed in tight leather pants, a black t-shirt with a big lipstick kiss mark design on it, and dark pink arm sleeves to finish the look. Elsa took the first verse, her voice sounding almost like Fergie's but.. Mature, at least that's how Santana saw it. When the verse hits, both women sing while Elsa pretending to fall, and Santana catching her at various moments as a way to act everything out, mainly goofing about while looking professional. The two shared the final verse, while doing so they sat in their spots right next to each other, leaning against one another, then the chorus hits, they get up and start dancing along to the beat with each other. As the song fades, almost everyone in the choir room clapped for them. It was obvious who won the sing off, Mr. Schue didn't even need to point it out, he just smiled at Elsa and Santana.

Quinn was not impressed with the results, and requested to see Santana privately for a few. The two were in the women's bathroom, Santana leaning against the wall while watching Quinn do her makeup.

"Okay, so what all do you know about Elsa? Besides her singing ability?" Quinn asked, her tone of voice seemed irritated. Probably due to losing to the new girl, or something to do with losing in general.

Santana nervously bit her lip "I know that she and I are close friends now, I know she has a sister that lives with her." she explained, doing her best to not give Quinn too much ammo to use.

Quinn smirked slightly "I know about her sister actually." she looked over at the Latina with an evil smile on her face. "I know her sister is gay, which is going to be what starts the "Don't-Mess-With-Quinn-Fabray" movement." Quinn continued on while walking towards the door.

"Yo Q, that's not cool.. That's Elsa's sister, not Elsa, I am sure that Elsa would rather have people make fun of her than her sister." Santana pleading Quinn, she placed her hand upon Quinn's shoulder. "Also how the hell did she mess with you? By out performing both you and Trouty Mouth? I was part of that too you know, and even if I wasn't, it's kinda selfish of you to be acting this way." Santana pressed on as a snarl forms in her voice.

"Hah.." Quinn shook her head. "Look at you Santana Lopez, why are you trying to back Elsa up? You knew what you needed to do going into this, so you either help, or you get out of my way." the blonde's eyes widened angrily as she swatted Santana's hand away. "Make a choice." she said before leaving the bathroom.

Santana sighed deeply "Fuck.." she quietly said to herself as she walked out of the room. _"I need to find a way to stop Quinn.. And fast.."_ she shook her head and continued walking towards her locker. _"I need to tell Elsa the truth.. Let's just hope she doesn't hate me after this."_

* * *

**A/N:** I know this sorta breaks the "T" rating a slight amount, but I don't plan on dropping the "F" bomb allot in this fic, in fact I may not use it again in the fic so I hope you guys don't get too upset. As always, do that thing I love.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa walked through the door of McKinley, and it was different than before, now there were few kids laughing at her. Those few kids turned to dozens, throughout the halls, and she was oblivious as to why. Then suddenly...

_**SPLASH!**_

A slushie into the face of the white haired beauty, and a cackle behind it. As Elsa wiped her face she saw that it was one of the hockey players, holding up his hockey stick in victory, the various kids in the hall cheered him on.

'What the hell!' Elsa growled as she quickly ran into the girl's bathroom, as she entered she saw Quinn talking to Brittany, about what? She had no clue; she didn't care, she just attempted to wash off the slushie from her face. "Why does it sting so badly?" Elsa groaned while scrubbing her face with her hands.

Quinn winked at Brittany then placed one hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Honey, do you need a towel? Britt, grab my hand towel from my gym bag, will you?" she asked. Brittany handed her the towel. "Here you go." Quinn said as she started to clean the slushie off Elsa's face.

"Thanks.. I just don't get why this would happen." She expressed to Quinn. "Yesterday, everything was fine, and then today I am being laughed at." Elsa continued.

A gasp is heard from Quinn; Elsa quickly looked over at the blonde closest to her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry.. I wouldn't have guessed that Santana would go through with it." A frown creased Quinn's face.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, raised herself from the sink. "What do you mean..? What did Santana go through with that you wouldn't have guessed?" she asked, Quinn looked down. Elsa grabbed Quinn's shoulders, almost panicking "What. Did. Santana. Do?" she repeated, now feeling scared.

"She, uh... She found out about your sister being gay, and started telling the whole school, and this school doesn't take too kindly to gays; you met Kurt after all." Quinn backed away, biting her lower lip. "Brittany saw Santana tell JBI about it, he's reporting it during lunch." She said as she left the bathroom along with Brittany.

'W-What!?' Elsa growled under her breath, her eyes slightly glowing a shade of blue as the sink was about to be frozen. 'Elsa... Elsa calm down!' she said to herself, quickly letting go of the sink, then she departed from the bathroom, now on one mission: Confront Santana Lopez.

* * *

Now that Elsa knew what went down, she needed a time to call Santana out on this, and what better time to do it than during glee club? The class had a bit of things to do before Regionals, so they took any time they could grasp to keep tabs on their vocals. Rachel like usual was performing a melancholy of Finn, simply because he and Rachel broke up after Finn found out that Rachel kissed Puck, now she thinks that Finn owes her for it. As soon as the song ends in comes a little duet from Brittany and Artie, now this was interesting to Elsa's eyes. Santana was instantly irked by the presence of the boy in the wheelchair, now easily Elsa could point out this flaw and go for the kill, but Elsa wanted to do this in a civil matter, she wanted to let Santana know what wrong she did.

"Okay, Artie and Brittany ladies and gents." Mr. Schue lightly applauded the two as they went back to their seat. "Hey, since duets are always fun, how about the winners of last week's competition and who will be performing at this year's Regionals in the duet department, Elsa and Santana give us a bit of a sneak preview of what they have in store?" he suggested as he looked to see Elsa acting fast and approaching the center of the room.

"Mr. Schuester, with all due respect, I want to kinda.. Break away really quick and let people know who will be performing the solo in the next show choir comp." Elsa spoke with a lot of confidence, causing the classroom to murmur at her words.

Will stood there for a second then nodded "O-Okay, looks like Rachel will have to watch out, right?" he joked while walking back to his chair.

"I'd like a couple back up dancers.. Tina and Brittany help out?" asked Elsa as she bit her lower lip nervously. Both Brittany and Tina walked down to the center of the room, taking their place behind Elsa. "1, 2, 3 go." Elsa nodded back at the two girls. The three started to stomp on the ground in a rhythm like pattern, then Elsa undid the regal hairstyle she usually had and let all of her hair down with her bangs slicked back. "Uh huh, this my shh, all the girls stomp your feet like this!" she started to sing. Brittany and Tina began to sing in the background, bringing almost the entire classroom in to the groove, all except for Santana.

'_What the hell is this all about? Why would Elsa pick this song to showcase her vocals of all things? Also, why Britt and Tina? I could dance circles around Tina, and well.. I don't have a thing to say about Brittany.'_ Santana thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair, normally she wouldn't pay mind to any of the lyrics that her classmates spew out, but this wasn't just a normal classmate that Santana gained interest in over time, and this female singing these lyrics, it seemed that she was being targeted, but for what reason? This was what Santana wanted to know.

* * *

As soon as the song ends, Tina and Brittany take their seats, but Brittany looks at Santana with a slightly guilty look. Elsa on the other hand was justified with what she did, and she decided to leave her hair down as she walked back to her seat, not saying much else for the rest of the class.

Elsa was at her locker, grabbing her things so she could go home. As she turned around there was Santana, giving the frosted hair woman a cold stare, Elsa returned the look.

"W-What was your deal Elsa?" Santana crossed her arms as she asked. "I know something is up, and you haven't returned my texts, or even acknowledge me in the halls, or lunch." She continued but Elsa was not fazed. "Do you hate me? Is there something going on in your personal life? Talk to me." Santana demanded as Elsa turned to walk away from the confused Latina. "I.. I thought we were friends." She looked down as a frown formed on her face.

As those words hit Elsa's ears, she stopped right in her tracks. "Friends?" she partially looked back "F-Friends!?" she continued much louder than before. Elsa turned around "You.." she stormed towards Santana angrily "I could live with you dragging me down, but I swear I want to cause harm for the fact you brought my sister's personal life in this school!"

Santana taken aback by what Elsa said. "What do you mean "Your sister's personal life"? I didn't bring it up." She attempts to reason with the angered woman before her, that is before her eyes widened. _'Quinn you bitch!' _Santana gasps as she covers her mouth. "Oh my god.. Elsa you need to listen.. I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Elsa clenched her fists. "I trusted you Santana, I.. This was one of the things that made me leave my old home town!" her breathing becomes fast paced as she backs away from the Latina. "I-I have enough wrong with me, and you.. You just don't care!" Elsa yelled as her body shook. The white haired woman ran away from Santana, and out the door of the school.

For the first time in her life, Santana was scared of another woman in this school, like; legitimate fear was struck into Santana. _'Son of a bitch.. I need to find a certain someone..'_ Santana thought to herself as she turned to walk down the hall, made lefts and rights when needed, but eventually made it to the Cheerio's locker room. "Hey! Amber! Where is Fabray?" Santana asked with anger in her voice.

"S-She's on her way to the field."

"Good." Santana walked out of the locker room, taking a shortcut to the field in hopes to catch Quinn off guard. She waited for a while as Quinn loved to take her sweet time to get to the field for practice, but she did indeed made it to the field and was shocked to see Santana standing there with a scowl. "Why did you do it Fabray?"

Quinn gasped and placed her hand upon her chest "Do what?" she asked, making it pain-stakingly obvious to Santana that she knew what the other woman was talking about.

"Why did you tell people about Elsa's sister?" Santana pressed on, moving closer and closer to the blonde, clearly not in the mood for anymore of Quinn's shit. "That was not any of your business to spill; you just had a bug up your ass about the new girl. Question is, why?" she crossed her arms.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Is what I did any worse than what you tried to do? You use the new girl to get you the duets spot at Regionals, and then you use her to console you after you insult poor Brittany over here." Quinn wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulder, gently rubbing her arm in the process. "Pretty much, you're using her and you pretend to be her friend.. Up to my knowledge that right there is worse than someone she doesn't know, spreading a rumor that may or may not be true." She spoke with such confidence.

Santana was taken aback by the blonde's words, Quinn had hoped this would happen, she wanted to take out two birds with one stone in this scenario, take out the two threats that could compete against her. "So.. What you accuse me of doing to her, you did to me.. Does that make you any different?" asked Santana.

"Yes it makes me all sorts of different; because I am doing Elsa a favor by making sure she isn't exposed to someone like you. I am cleansing the school, of people like you, taking out the trash, if you will." Quinn barked towards Santana, not backing down from trading blows with the girl she knows almost as well as she knows herself.

"I'm trash?" Santana pressed her forehead against Quinn's. "Well Miss Teen Mom of Lima, that must make you the dog shit that got stomped by an old farmer because the bag you were in, was set on fire." She walked past Quinn, shoving her shoulder into the blonde's as she walks away.

* * *

Santana got out of school early after faking sick, she had a plan and she was going to make sure nothing got in her way. First she needed to go home and change her clothes from her Cheerio's uniform, into something a lot more casual. Then she needed to find out directions to get to Elsa's house, and then talk to Elsa's sister about the dilemma. Walk in the park, no?

It was easy to get the change of clothes from her place; she wanted to sport something nice, but at the same time nothing too flashy. So she went with the "Badass but still slightly girly" look, which consisted of; A pair of denim jeans, a studded belt, a hot pink top with the belly slightly exposed, a pair of casual skate shoes, and a hoodie that's zipped up to her chest. _'I hope her sister is home.. According to the schedule that I totally did not force JBI to print me up a copy; stated that that school had today off.'_ She thought while walking the directions that were displayed on her phone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Santana eventually made it to the address she got off the school's directory, an updated one that she may or may not have had JBI make an exclusive copy for her. No one can really prove otherwise. Santana approached the front door, gave a couple knocks followed by one push of the doorbell. _'Please be here._.' she thinks.

Anna slowly opens the door, tired eyes and all "H-Hello?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"A-Are you Elsa's sister?" Santana asked just to be on the safe side.

Anna gave a nod towards Santana's way "Are you the girl who told everyone at Elsa's school about me being a lesbian?" she rubbed her eyes gently. "If so, you're kinda mean for doing that."

'_Okay, she is adorable right now, don't care if I just met her.'_ Santana shook her head and returned a smile towards Anna's direction. "I am the girl who got framed for it, but no I wouldn't out you without.. Well I wouldn't out you at that school to begin with." She waved her hand. "I was hoping we could go out to the Lima Bean; just the two of us." The Latina requested. "My treat."

"Uh, yeah.. Let me grab my coat." Anna slowly nodded as she left the door for a few moments. Out walks Anna stumbled out, her coat falling off of her. "S'go.." she pointed towards the end of the driveway.

Santana had a hand on Anna's back as they walked away from the house hold. "I am Santana by the way, you may have heard about me.." she said while they continued to walk.

Anna stopped in her tracks the second Santana announced her name "You are that girl Elsa mentioned, why should I trust you?" she glared at the Latina.

Santana grabbed the ginger's hand, she looked into Anna's eyes. "Listen.. We're almost at the Lima Bean, please bear with me." pleaded Santana.

The ginger woman gazed at Santana's eyes but for some reason she couldn't see the mean girl that Elsa saw, this Santana Lopez that was standing before her had passion. "O-Okay.." Anna nodded slowly.

* * *

"Here." Santana sat Anna's coffee on the table before her. "It may not look it, but this place has some bomb coffee." She explained as she sat down, looking over towards the ginger. "I uh.. Look, I didn't have anything to do with what happened with your personal life getting spilled.. See there's this blonde girl who goes to this school, her name is Quinn." Santana was a tad uncomfortable with ratting out her friend.. Assuming Santana even wants to call her that; out. Regardless of the feelings of hate Santana had towards Quinn, they both played on the same teams, Glee and Cheerio's, so of course Santana is going to feel more pressure than she normally would. "She.. She originally had me befriend your sister, to see what we could get out of her." She explained while running her hands through her hair. "What I got out of Elsa, was something I don't think words could explain. She had a beautiful voice, and I never think anyone's voice is beautiful, usually it's good, or even great. Even more so, I found that Elsa was shy and that she's caring.." Santana quickly shut up after that and then took a sip of her coffee. "Long story short, I really want to be cool with Elsa, I don't want her to see me as someone like Quinn."

Anna was just astounded by Santana's words, she took a sip of her coffee then rested her hand on Santana's "Look, I do want to believe you, but I have Elsa to worry about as well… She came to me heartbroken by the thought of what you did; she really felt that you attacked me directly." The ginger explained in a calm tone of voice. "I am all Elsa's got, and if something or someone harms me, she will do something about it within seconds of finding out." Anna continued her calm tone. "Santana, you shouldn't be trying to convince me though. In fact, you shouldn't be trying to convince anyone about where you stand with Elsa, convince yourself for a change." She pointed at Santana.

'Okay, this is creepy as hell..' Santana gulped then looked to the side "What uh.. What are you talking about?" she asked, now feeling a great mixture of nervous and sad.

"Her name is Brittany, and she's with a man.. Right?" Anna glanced at Santana as she sipped more of her coffee.

"No, her.. No it's not a woman.. I'm not a.." Santana trying to rationalize her thoughts, sadly it doesn't work out for her. "How.. How do you know?" she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Anna with pain-filled eyes. "I love her.. She doesn't see how much it hurts.."

Anna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then leaned against her seat. "It's called observing.. Elsa took notice of how you react when you see Brittany, when you hear her talk. I take it a step further and put all of what I gathered, plus the emotions on your face as I say what I say. You're thinking of Brittany now, and you were before you came to take me here. Weren't you?"

Right then, Santana's jaw dropped at how right Anna was, and how wrong she wishes the ginger woman was. "Yeah.. You could be a detective or something!" Santana leaned against the table in amazement. "Like a cute ginger Sherlock Holmes." She gave a smile towards Anna's direction.

Anna's face flushed the second Santana called her cute, not that it was the first time she was ever called it, but to be called it by someone with the looks of Santana Lopez, well it was a different vibe "Flattered, but I am taken." She partially joked.

Santana rolled her eyes "You know, for someone who got coffee on my dime, you got a mouth." She returned the joke. "But.. Can I ask for something of you?"

"Besides asking me if you can ask me for something of me? Sure." Anna tilted her head and smiled at Santana.

"K-Keep the talk about me being.. Lesbian on the down low.. Please?" Santana frowned slightly. "My school is brutal to gays, and if you think what happened with Elsa is bad, you could picture what would happen to someone who actually is gay."

Anna raised a brow "So you mean you?" she joked then waved her hand. "I will keep this between us, don't worry."

'_Well its good I won over the little sister, I still think she's adorable as hell. Like, I would want a pocket size version of her.'_

* * *

An hour of conversation later, the two girls are hitting it off great. Anna invited Santana over to stay for a little bit, at least until Elsa got home. Anna showed off her collection of drama books, and even had some from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Santana was amazed at the inside of their house, almost taking in the thought of crashing there from time to time, but she wouldn't want to impose, not yet at least.

"Anna! I'm home." Elsa called out then looked around the house. "Hm.." she walked towards the center of the living room, seeing a foreign jacket. "Oh god.. Anna!" Elsa walked up the stairs "I thought I told you to text me if you were going to have Marley over.." her eyes widened as she realizes what could be transpiring at this moment. "Anna! You better not be.. Frick fracking!" she ran to Anna's room, opening it in the same instance. "Anna I.."

Santana and Anna both look back at Elsa; all three of them were scared, very.. Very scared. Santana kept her distance from both of the sisters, unsure if she should even speak at this point.

"Anna.. Why is she here?" Elsa's voice was shaky while she asked; she then looked at Santana "Are you here to ruin my home life too?"

Anna walked up to Elsa "Big sis.. Santana is good people, okay? Look at me." She worryingly cupped Elsa's head. "She didn't do anything wrong, she's not the one who told people about me." Anna tried to reason with her big sister, sadly it wasn't working.

"Of course she didn't, that's what she wants you to believe!" Elsa moved away from her sister then glared at Santana "Get out of my house, now." She demanded with pain filled eyes.

Of course Santana wasn't a big fan of being accused, and even less of a fan of being insulted by someone she's trying to make things better with. "Look I am getting tired of everyone hating me for stupid crap, Elsa I didn't do it!" Santana walked closer to Elsa.

"S-Santana, don't." Anna pleaded.

"Get away from me.." Elsa growled towards Santana.

Santana shook her head and continued making her way to Elsa. "We are going to talk about this, right no-" Santana getting cut off by Elsa shooting a wave of ice towards Santana, having it pin her against the wall. Santana, shivering allot as she starts to freak out. "W-What the hell!"

"Elsa!" Anna tried to stop Elsa.

Elsa quickly charging towards Santana, forming an ice spike from her hand, she then placed it up to Santana's neck, pressing it in slightly. "Don't lie to my sister.. Leave her out of your life, and leave me out.." Elsa's voice low, angry, threatening, it seemed like she was really going to kill Santana.

The Latina had tears dripping down her cheek "Elsa! I am telling you the truth, I swear to god." Santana was struggling to get away from Elsa. "Please! I don't know how to convince you otherwise.. I wouldn't allow this to happen to you, that's the truth. I sw-swear." She started to shiver as more tears fell.

'_S-She's telling the truth.. She... Oh god.'_ Elsa withdrew the ice spike, then placed her hands on the thing of ice that was holding Santana against the wall, making it disappear in her hands. Santana falls to her knees, shivering even more, Elsa held on to the Latina hugging her as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." she was scared of what trauma she had put Santana through right then.

Santana's face was a bit flushed, mainly due to how embarrassed she felt from crying in front of those two women. "It's.. It's okay, I would have done worse.." she was amazingly able to joke after nearly getting killed by the new girl.

Anna kneeled by her sister and her friend "Elsa.. You realize she now knows about you, right?"

"Yeah.. Santana I was uh.." Elsa was struggling to explain the fact she was born with powers to the Latina in her arms, but how can she? She already showed the fact she had powers, what else could she do?

"I am surprised, but that doesn't change my opinion on you Frosty." Santana slowly got up, holding on to her stomach. "I think I am gonna go home though, and Elsa.. I am really sorry you two got twisted in this, I am going to find a way to fix this." She bit her lower lip and nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I am debating on continuing this past this point, only because I have had little to no ideas for this paring... Forgive me.


End file.
